


A Sweet Surprise

by supxrgirlshero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supxrgirlshero/pseuds/supxrgirlshero
Summary: “Good evening to you too, Lena. Of course you can come in. How’s your night going? Cause mine just got a little bit sleep deprived and”The redhead gasped when she turned  around and found a baby car seat placed in her couch. With a baby inside. Obviously.orIn which Lena shows up at Alex's place in the middle of the night with a baby.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> greetings! first time here, I'll make it quick  
this plot have been on my mind ever since I heard Andrea Brooks was pregnant and I kept wondering if they would make eve pregnant as well. they didn't but I decided to write this anyway. hope you guys enjoy it xx
> 
> English isn't my first language.

Alex grunted when she heard someone knock on her door in the middle of the night. She had been asleep for maybe 3 hours after an exhausting day at the DEO.

“Get a job, stay away from me” was what she wanted to scream but from her mouth only came out a few messed words. 

The door was knocked again and this time the person spoke.

“Alex! Please open the door. It's Lena.” She paused “Lena Luthor.”

“Yeah, not that I know any other Lena" Alex whispered while getting up. “Just a second!” she said louder now. 

She put on flip flops and looked to the cellphone, checking the time. 3:18am. 

For Lena to show up like that at fucking 3 in the morning it must be serious, so she hurried and opened the door. Lena didn't even wait for an invitation and got inside, passing trhough the sleepy woman.

Alex rolled her eyes, her mind going ‘rich people, am I right?’. She closed the door.

“Good evening to you too, Lena. Of course you can come in. How’s your night going? Cause mine just got a little bit sleep deprived and” 

The redhead gasped when she turned around and found a baby car seat placed in her couch. With a baby inside. Obviously.

“What is this?” Lena opened her mouth to answer and Alex shook her head, she knew what it was. “Whose baby is it?”

“Her name is Andrea. She's Eve's"

She got closer, looking at the baby more carefully. The chubby baby girl was quiet under a blanket, but fully awake. She had big blue eyes a thin blond hair and a purple pacifier on her mouth.

Alex stared at Lena in absolute confusion. The green eyed woman sat down, sighing.

“I was sleeping, just as you were, when someone called me. From the police, they said that Eve had been arrested and she had a daughter, that she made crystal clear should stay with me. Lex is the father.”

“So she's your niece?”

“That's what Eve said. I'll do a DNA test anyway, still have doubts.”

Alex cleared her throat “I don't wanna sound rude but where do I fit in this?”

Lena uncrossed her legs only to cross them again a second later. “Uh, well...”

Alex sighed sitting on the coffee table, facing Lena.

“Am I really the first person that came to your mind?”

“Kind of. I remember how you want to be a mom and I thought about, you know...”

“Leaving the child with me.” It wasn't a question, but Lena agreed anyway.

“Yeah, but I wanted to explain the situation first and leave second.” She tried to laugh but didn't work. “Sorry. I didn't know what to do. I've never did so much as even hold a baby before.’

“She's been in the car seat the whole time?” Lena mumbled a yes and Alex took a deep breath, getting up. “She probably misses human contact.”

Alex leaned over to grab Andrea. She was wearing a blue onesie, matching her eyes. The pacifier fell off her mouth and she started to make noises. Well, more like giggles. Alex was right, she missed human contact.

“Tell me about her.”

“Her name is Andrea Lucy Teschmacher, she's 5 months old and her favorite toy is a small grey elephant that belonged to Eve when she was a child. That's all her mother told me.”

Alex smiled at the little girl, she put the pacifier back in her mouth. 

“She's adorable isn't she?” Lena nodded, almost smiling.

“And she likes you. I was right about coming here. That girl is already cursed enough for being Lex and Eve's child. She doesn't need me, she doesn't deserve to be raised by someone like me.”

Alex frowned and her eyes found Lena’s, she could see the sadness there. Lena didn't think she was good enough.

“What she does deserve is to be raised by someone like you. I’m sure you’ll do a tremendous good job. I can talk to my lawyers, they will handle it.”

“Wow, easy, woman.” Alex chuckles “First of all, you really never held a baby?”

Lena denied with her head.

“Okay, so that's a first time for everything, right? Here, take her.” Alex was handing Andrea to Lena but the brunette just widened her eyes like Alex had just murdered a cat. 

“What?! No! She will probably fell off my arms or something.” 

Alex laughed, she had to. “No, she won't. You're gonna be fine, come on, I willl help you.”

Lena let out a sigh and got up, Alex told her what – and how – to do and before she knew it, she had Andrea in her arms safe and sound.

It wasn't hard, she noted. And it was kinda heart warming if she was being totally honest. Holding a baby was really good.

“See? Piece of cake, huh?”

Lena caressed the girl’s cheek, grinning. She was the cutest child she had ever seen.

It was all fun and games until Andrea found Lena's earrings and put her hands on them, pulling it.

Lena screamed, it was painful!, and that scared the baby who started to cry. More yelling than crying.

“You little shit!” Lena handed her back to Alex.

“Hey! Don't call her that!”

“She's definitely Lex's child, I don't have doubts anymore.”

“She's definitely a baby. Babies are curious, she was curious about you earrings, they are interesting “

Lena rubbed her ears taking a deep breath. “And what now? She's gonna keep crying? I'm not screaming anymore.”

Alex was swinging around the living room trying to calm Andrea down. Worth mentioning, it was not working.

“I mean your scream triggered the crying but I think she might be hungry, and probably need a diaper change? I don't know. Do you have any milk? Does she already eat actual food?”

“I have no idea!” She looked into the car seat, the blanket and the grey elephant were the only things there. “No food here. What do we do?”

“Call 9-1-1"

“And say what? Hi I don't know how to feed a 5 months old?”

“By 9-1-1 I mean Kara! Sometimes she babysits her godson, Jon. She'll know what to do. Tell her to bring diapers, some clothes and... whatever a 5 months old baby eats.”

Lena nodded texting Kara what she needed and saying she would explain when she arrives.

Alex took the grey elephant and shook in front of Andrea, who only cried louder using her little hand to push the toy to the ground.

“That wasn't very nice of you" Alex was pouting now. Who was the kid?

“Okay, Kara is very confused but she's gonna help us, but it might take a while for her to find baby clothes almost 4am.”

“But she must be so hungry...” Alex whispered.

“Pardon?”

‘’Uh, Kara was here with Jon last week and she forgot one of his nursing bottles. I’m pretty sure it's the one they use to give water but that will do. Boil some water and then put powdered milk in it. Not the ideal but we can't let her starve.”

Lena boilled the water and waited to chill a bit before putting the milk, not wanting to burn the poor little shit.

They sat on the couch and Alex took the bottle, she was about to feed the girl but stopped. 

“Do you wanna try?”

“Are you sure?’

“Yeah, come here.’’

She held Andrea again, laying her a bit in her lap and then took the nursing bottle, placing in her mouth.

The baby started to swallow down the milk immediately, she was really hungry.

“Look at you getting good at it already. I don't know why you're so afraid.” Lena raised her eyebrows to Alex in response. “I mean, I do know and I understand... What I'm trying to say is: you have nothing to be afraid of.”

Andrea finished the milk real quick and the two women wondered if they still had to make her burp. In the end, they agreed it would be better to make her burp. It didn't take long until she was peacefully sleeping in Lena's arms.

“You should reconsider this whole thing, you know.” It was Alex who broke down the silence. “You are exactly what this little one needs. You're her family, Lena.”

Lena sighed, she knew Alex was right.

“You are the best person in your family. You turned out a good person despite all odds. Just imagine how good Andrea will be with your guidance, your love. If anyone can raise her to be an excellent human being, it's you.”

“You’re very persuasive, Danvers.”

“Yeah, that's what they say”

They shared a laugh.

“Will you help me? Because I have no idea how to be a mother.”

“Sure I will, I’m already very fond of this girl. I wanna be a part of her life. And I mean, I don't know much about being a mother either, but we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Together.” Lena repeated.

“Come on, we should put her on the bed” Alex got up,picking the grey elephant from the ground and gave to Lena.

They both laid down in the bed, one in each edge, Andrea in the middle.

“Where's your sister, tho? Shouldn't she be here by now?”

“She's really taking too long. If I know Kara, she probably went to Clark's to borrow some stuff and they started to talk and she got distracted.”

“That's a very Kara thing to do" Lena said laughing, her eyes closing. She was tired. 

The sun was getting high in the sky when Kara flew trhough Alex's window with a bag full of baby things, apologies for taking so long and a hundred questions that got stucked in her throat when she looked to Alex's bed. 

Lena was asleep in one side of it, holding a tiny grey elephant. Alex was on the other side. And between them that was a baby drooling in Lena's hand and with one of her short legs in Alex's belly.

They looked like parents who had a very hard day with their kid. 

Kara shook Alex who woke up in a jump. She carefully took Andrea's leg off her belly, got up and grabbed her sister’s hand, leading her to the bathroom.

That's the thing about living in a studio, if you wanna talk to someone and don't wake the cute baby and her hot aunt, you gotta talk in the bathroom, with the door closed.

“Please don't tell me that your obsession with being a mom got outta hand and you asked Lena to help you kidnap a baby!” Kara's voice was on the verge of despair. 

Alex was offended.

“First of all, it's not an obsession, it's a wish. Second of all,how dare you think so less of me? This is Lena's niece, no one kidnapped her.”

Kara exhaled relieved and then widened her eyes. “Wait what? Lena has a niece? I didn't know that.’’

“Yeah, neither did she until today. It's Eve and Lex's child, her name is Andrea and Lena's gonna take care of her from now on because Eve is jail and honestly, I don't think she's getting out anytime soon.”

Kara scrunched her nose. “Lena? How she’s gonna do that?”

“We're all gonna help her, okay?’’ She had a bossy tone “We'll figure it out.”

Kara just shrugged leaving the bathroom to show Alex all the things she had brought from Clark’s. She explained that Jon was 9 months old now so she could keep the clothes and shoes, they didn't fit him anymore.

Of course Kara got overly excited about a dark blue onesie that had “Superbaby" embossed in golden letters with the border in red.

Alex looked down to all the things Kara was spreading in the couch and then her eyes went to the bed where Lena and Andrea were still sleeping. She remembered how Lena fed her, made her burp and then managed to make her sleep. 

They were already figuring it out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it. let me know what you all think about it. also I'm ktrnabennett on twitter so feel free to talk to me there if u want to.
> 
> till next time xx


End file.
